Trinity of Sin (Prime Earth)
In the present day, the Trinity is still wandering the earth and serving out their sentences but find themselves becoming more than just observers. The Question is still faceless and searching for answers but he is now dealing out vigilante justice in places like Hub City and leaving a unique calling card. He is beginning to suspect that the Stranger and Pandora hold the answers that he seeks. Meanwhile the Stranger has found himself being led by the voice of a higher power. Following this voice has resulted in the creation of the Spectre and the prevention of an invasion by the armies of Trigon among other things. Each time the Stranger completes a task, one of the coins falls from around his neck. The cost of this however, is someone must be betrayed. But the Stranger has attempted to find some peace away from his curse and now has a wife and two children. It is hard for him to keep his secret with him constantly being called into action by different people and beings who need his help in some way to correct a problem in the magical world. Pandora has been carrying out her sentence as well, but she has spent it figuring out a way to fix what she has done to deserve her punishment and, in her mind, save the world. Seeds of War The Phantom Stranger is sent to see what Pandora has been up to, but she is very hostile towards him. The Stranger demands that she gives up the box and a fight ensues. After the fight Pandora states how she plans to capture the Stranger and put back what she released from the box. She says that the Justice League will help her do this whether they want to or not. The next time Pandora is seen is in the Black Room at A.R.G.U.S.. She finds her box locked away and, after eluding capture by Steve Trevor, escapes with it into the night. However, it does not take Pandora long to realize that she cannot open the box. At that moment, the Wizard appears to her. He is very weak and tells her that he has just given his power to a new champion of magic who will take his seat on the now destroyed council. The Wizard says that he has come to tell Pandora that he and the council were wrong for punishing her. He says that the other two members of the Trinity deserved their punishment, but she was just a curious girl and he asks for her forgiveness. He then tells her that she can no longer open the box and that what had been released could not be put back. But there was still power within the box and it would take the strongest of heart or the darkest to open it. Then the vision disappears before Pandora can find out who that person might be. Pandora seeks out the Phantom Stranger to see if he will be able to help her find the person that will be able to open her box. When she reaches the Stranger, she is disgusted by his attempts at normalcy by trying to have a family. The Phantom Stranger refuses to help Pandora open the box. He then tells her that he will do everything in his power to stop her from releasing anything else from the box. Pandora warns him that if he tries to stop her then she will reveal his true identity to all of those he cares about. Realizing the inevitable, the Phantom Stranger travels to Nanda Parbat where he finds the Justice League Dark and John Constantine. Constantine tells the Stranger that he knows he wouldn't appear unless something big was happening and demands information. The Stranger tells him that war is coming between the three and that it was time for him to pick a side. Meanwhile, the Stranger's family has been kidnapped. He first confronts Pandora who tells him that she had nothing to do with his family's disappearance and that he should look into the Spectre. However, after going to see the Spectre, the Stranger learns that he is innocent of the crime as well. At the same time, the Question pays a visit to Dr. Thirteen and asks him what it would take to betray the Stranger. Dr. Thirteen then calls the Stranger and tells him that he has information regarding his missing family. After completing another mission for The Presence, the Stranger arrives at Thirteen's lab where he is confronted by the Question. He acts with hostility towards the Question and accuses him of kidnapping his family. The Question then tells him that he cannot comprehend what he is and distracts the Stranger while Thirteen stabs him in the back with the Spear of Destiny. The Question tells the Stranger to "just shut up and die". | Equipment = Pandora's Box | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}